Déboires d'une jeune sorcière amoureuse
by AnamaeliaErinama
Summary: Il y a des jours comme ça où on a beau s'appeler Hermione Granger et être l'apprentie du grand Severus Snape, la maladresse vous rattrape. Parce que cela peut-il vraiment être autre chose si vous finissez étalée sur le maître des potions, tous les deux recouverts d'une substance… rose ? -SLASH-
1. Chapter 1 - le baiser

Auteurs: Erinama & Anamaelia

Couple: Severus Snape / Hermione Granger

Rating: M

Résumé: Il y a des jours comme ça où on a beau s'appeler Hermione Granger et être l'apprentie du grand Severus Snape, la maladresse vous rattrape. Parce que cela peut-il vraiment être autre chose si vous finissez étalée sur le maître des potions, tous les deux recouverts d'une substance… rose ?

Disclamer : Comme d'habitude, ni l'univers ni les personnages ne nous appartiennent. Seulement l'idée et les tortures que nous leur faisons subir. Ce qui est bien dommage d'ailleurs, car sinon nous serions riches et pourrions écrire encore plus d'histoire abracadabrantesque pour votre bon plaisir ! Mais non, JKR est formelle, elle ne veut pas nous laisser en profiter, même pas un tout petit bout de Snape pour mon plaisir personnel, la méchante ! :-D (NdA : Marie, lâche Severus S'il te plait… on en a besoin pour l'histoire…)

.

* * *

.

Nous voila donc avec une toute nouvelle histoire ! Depuis le temps que ce n'était pas arrivé, c'est un vrai miracle ! En fait, nous devrions même sortir le champagne, puisque c'est la première de nos nombreuses histoires en commun que nous arrivons à mener à bout...  
Je pense que c'est dû au format court que nous utilisons (au départ c'était sensé être un recueil de drabble mais en fait non ^^) : des chapitres d'environ 500 mots, sauf quand Nana dépasse, ce qui arrive souvent ! :-)

Tout ça pour dire, bonne nouvelle, que tous les chapitres de cette fic sont écrits (et sur ordinateur, n'est ce pas Nana?) et que normalement nous devrions avoir une publication régulière (toutes les semaines). Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous avez le droit de crier au scandale et de nous inonder de PM pour nous rappeler nos obligations. ;-)

Sur ce, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire sans prétention et sans prise de tête. Bonne lecture, et nous attendons vos reviews et pronostiques pour la suite (et éventuellement des idées pour un deuxième volume qui est en cours d'ébauche). Enjoy !

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 1 : Le Baiser**

 **.**

Il y a des jours comme ça où on a beau s'appeler Hermione Granger et être l'apprentie du grand Severus Snape, la maladresse vous rattrape.

Allez savoir pourquoi, accusez le destin, le karma ou tout autre dieu sadique et machiavélique, Hermione était bel et bien en train de traverser l'un de ces jours maudits. Elle n'aurait pas été la plus grande miss je-sais-tout que Poudlard ait jamais connus, si la possibilité d'utiliser son ancien retourneur de temps pour empêcher la catastrophe qui venait de lui arriver ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit, bien qu'aussitôt repoussée. Quoique tout compte fait, et bien qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais, la sérieuse mise en pratique cette ignominieuse solution lui avait traversé l'esprit un court instant.

En effet, qui ne voudrait pas changer le court des choses lorsque suite à un faux pas malencontreux, la jeune fille trébuche, percute son maître d'apprentissage qui semblait déjà d'humeur bien ombrageuse, et se retrouve étalée de tout son long sur le ténébreux maître des cachots. Ha ! J'oubliais... Si la situation s'arrêtait là, tout irait bien. Enfin, pas trop mal, dirons-nous. Mais le bocal qu'Hermione tenait jusqu'à présent dans ses mains, profitant de la chute, explosa en mille morceaux, recouvrant nos deux protagonistes d'une substance collante et indéniablement... rose.

A cette vision, Hermione blêmit et devient presque aussi pâle que son vis à vis. C'est à cet instant précis que l'idée du retourneur de temps lui traversa fugacement l'esprit. Cependant, elle ne bougea pas d'un millième de millimètre, prise par cet instinct ancestral que si elle ne bouge pas, la "bête" ne la verra pas, ne l'attaquera pas.

Manque de chance, cela ne marche pas comme ça avec le (séduisant) maître des cachots, aux vêtements collés au corps. Celui-ci, sans se départir de son flegme, lève un sourcil où se sent tout l'étonnement, la désapprobation et la colère qu'il peut ressentir à cet instant précis. La jeune fille, bien trop consciente de (l'attrayante) expression de son (ténébreux) professeur, passe en une fraction de seconde du blanc crayeux au rouge pivoine et entreprend de bafouiller d'inintelligibles excuses parmi lesquelles seul mot compréhensible est "sexy"...

Un deuxième sourcil rejoint son jumeau et pour la première fois en huit ans d'éducation, Hermione peut apercevoir une lueur de pur effarement dans les yeux de son maître resté sans voix pour l'occasion. Profitant de l'opportunité rarissime qui lui est offerte, jetant toute prudence aux Achillée sternutatoire et se disant qu'au pire elle pourra prétendre que c'est la substance qui leur est tombé dessus qui lui a fait faire ça, la jeune fille s'empare avec passion des lèvres de l'appétissant professeur et se lance dans un baisé enflammé.

C'est le manque de souffle qui la fait s'arrêter et se reculer de quelques centimètre pour constater que le captivant maître des cachots à les joues rosies et ne semble toujours pas décidé à la repousser...

Tout compte fait, la maladresse c'est pas si terrible que ça, non ? Et qui avait osé parler d'un retourneur de temps ?


	2. Chapter 2 - L'aveu

Bonjour à toutes (et à tous, si il y a des garçons parmi nos lecteurs ^^)

Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on ne va pas droit dans le mur ! :-)  
Avec ce chapitre, les choses commencent petit à petit à se mettre en place, alors j'espère que ça continuera a vous plaire ^^

Juste une petite précision vis a vis de l'écriture de cette fic : elle a été écrite a quatre mains mais de manière assez précise en fait. Les chapitres sont écrits a tour de rôle, le premier par moi (Erinama), le deuxième par Anamaelia et ainsi de suite... (sauf le dernier qui a été plus une collaboration, mais vous comprendrez pourquoi en temps voulu ;-) ) Vis à vis de cela, c'est plutôt celle qui a écrit le chapitre qui répondra aux reviews, parce que la schizophrénie c'est bien, mais au bout d'un moment je m'y perd entre le nous, le moi fusion de toutes les deux et le moi toute seule !

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira et nous attendons vos review avec impatience ! (Si vous avez des idées pour un deuxième volume dans le même genre, autre couple(s) ou proposition(s) de moment(s) de vie de celui-ci, n'hésitez pas vous aurez peut être le plaisir d'être à l'origine d'une suite ^^)

Enjoy !

Erinama

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 2 : L'aveu**

.

Maudis soit Draco Malfoy! Hermione ne l'avait certes jamais aimé. Mais là, elle le détestait à un point qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir atteindre un jour. Maudis soit cet abruti de Draco Malfoy! Elle était même prête à se plonger dans des livres de magie noire pour mettre en pratique cette exclamation. Au moins ça la défoulerait. Maudis soit cet enc*** de crétin dégénéré d'abruti de Draco Malfoy! Il fallait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un ou elle allait devenir folle.

Son poing se suspendit à quelques millimètres de la porte de son meilleur ami : Harry Potter. Le problème c'était Ron. Colloc' d'Harry, il avait fini par renoncer à l'école d'Aurors au bout d'à peine un mois de cours pour entrer au ministère, comme greffier! Non mais franchement vous le voyez lui comme greffier ?

Il fallait qu'elle parle à Harry, qu'importe ce que Ron en penserait. Il finirait par s'y faire. Elle souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage. Elle était une Gryffondor que diable ! Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu frapper, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'illustre Harry Potter.

-"Hermione, je suis content de te voir, mais tu sais frapper à la porte, ça permet de mettre les gens à l'intérieur au courant de sa présence. "

Son ton sarcastique fit sourire Hermione.

-"Comment as-tu su que j'étais là? "

-"Sixième sens. "

Au même moment, la voix de Ron se fit entendre de l'appartement.

-" Et rapporte de la bière, espèce de crétin congénital ! "

Hermione haussa un sourcil de façon très Snapienne.

-"Okay j'en savait rien. Je sortais juste faire des courses. Tu viens avec moi, ou tu veux tenir la chandelle entre Ron et Lavande? "

-" Quel choix cornélien! Mais je ne peux pas avoir la conscience tranquille en laissant mon pauvre meilleur ami sans défense dans la nature" dit Hermione en lui emboîtant le pas. "Cependant, tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué le: « Crétin congénital»" Harry tordit sa bouche.

-" Je me suis encore engueuler avec Ginny. "

Le ton était définitif. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler Ça tombait bien puisque c'était Hermione qui voulait parler. Elle traîna Harry dans un café moldu.

-"Voilà... "

Au fur et à mesure de l'explication Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Apparemment, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. A la fin de l'explication, il y eut un long silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione, impatiente et nerveuse, le coupe dans ses réflexions:

-"Eh bien, dis quelque chose ! "

-"Heu... " fit Harry en reprenant doucement ses esprits. "... si tu es heureuse avec lui, tant mieux pour toi. Mais ne compte pas sur moi si il te fait du mal, face à lui je me tiendrai pas une minute, apprentis Aurore ou non. " Cette tentative d'humour fit sourire Hermione. " Et tu as besoin de moi pourquoi ? "

-" Eh bien, étant donné que ce crétin de Malfoy a interrompu mon baiser par quelques coups frappé à la porte, et que Severus m'a repoussé pour reprendre contenance et ouvrir à son filleul... "

-" Et accessoirement que tu t'es enfuit comme une vil Serpentarde ... »

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

-"Bref, j'ai besoin d'un plan... d'un plan pour mettre Severus dans mon lit! "

.

* * *

.

Alors ça vous a plu ? A votre avis, qu'est ce qui va se passer dans les prochains chapitres ?

Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié de vous prévenir : à partir de la semaine prochaine, les nouveaux chapitres paraitront le vendredi. C'est pas que mais y a moins de trucs à faire ou boulot le vendredi que le mercredi... Parce que oui, après des années à écrire pendant les cours, maintenant je publie mes fanfics quand je suis sensée bosser et j'assume! Enfin presque :-)  
Je vous dis donc à dans neuf jours ^^  
Erinama

PS : Je sais , je sais Erinama à des tendances sadiques ( _NdE: ben voyons, comme si c'était moi qui avait pris la décision toute seule!_ )en plus des tendance schizophrénique que vous connaissiez déjà. Mais promis les prochaines fois il n'y aura que 7 jours à attendre...( _NdE: Promis, croix de bois, croix de fer..._ )  
Enfin, j'espère aussi que ce chapitre vous à plût et que cette histoire vous plaît toujours.  
A très bientôt  
Anamaëlia


	3. Chapter 3 - Entrevue

Bonjour à toutes (et tous, on ne sais toujours pas si il y a des garçons qui nous lise)

Voici le troisième chapitre des déboires de notre jeune sorcière... Enfin, voilà le point de vu d'un personnage fort intéressante, que nous aurions tord d'oublier...^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira toujours autant (je sais il s'est fait un peu désiré, mais rassurer vous il en vaut le coup, c'est Erinama qui l'a écrit. NdE: flatteuse va! ^^)

En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Shishififi: Ce couple a complètement était choisit par Erinama, mais j'ai accepter rapidement et joyeusement de suivre l'aventure! Mais soyons réaliste, une histoire avec Severus est obligatoirement complexe!  
En tout cas merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 3 : Entrevue**

 **.**

Draco était assis face à son parrain, les jambes croisées dans une posture désinvolte et un sourcil sceptique relevé de manière tout à fait Malfoyenne. Le trouble qu'il décelait chez son aîné le surprenait. Même lui l'admettrait, ce n'était pas quelque chose de flagrant, mais on étant attentif, on pouvait déceler une légère rougeur sur les joues du professeur ainsi qu'une certaine fébrilité dans son attitude.

Le jeune homme préféra laisser le silence flotter encore quelques instants, histoire de laisser le temps à son parrain de se construire une attitude. Il en profita donc pour laisser traîner son regard dans la pièce. Tous les objets étaient à leur place, et la pièce reluisait de son habituelle propreté confinant à la maniaquerie. Cependant, Draco remarqua une fine couche de poussière devant la cheminée, témoignage d'une utilisation récente. C'était donc là la cause du trouble de son parrain...

-« Hé bien ! Pourquoi es-tu là ? » aboya l'homme de manière encore plus brutale qu'à l'accoutumée.

Hum... La personne qui venait de partir devait vraiment être quelque chose pour mettre son parrain dans cet état... Cela faisait des années que ce dernier n'avait pas élevé la voix contre lui, et le faire ainsi sans réelle raison était la preuve que quelque chose clochait...

-« Je venais prendre des nouvelles. Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda le blond d'un ton neutre.

Le ténébreux maître des potions eut un froncement de sourcils. Manifestement son attitude n'était pas aussi impénétrable qu'il l'avait espéré. On a beau avoir défié la mort tous les jours pendant des années, mentit comme un arracheur de dents à longueur de journée à un psychopathe seigneur mégalomaniaque, cela ne préparait pas à ce qu'il venait de vivre. Parce que personne n'est prêt à recevoir sur son propre corps le corps d'une jeune femme à qui la puberté avait fait de grands cadeaux, et ceci sans montrer de signe extérieur de trouble. D'autant plus si la jeune fille en question vous embrasse avec passion.

-« Non, tout va bien » répondit-il abruptement, puis il reprit plus doucement « Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? »

-« Je te l'ai dit, je venais prendre des nouvelles. Un filleul ne peut-il plus venir prendre des nouvelles de son parrain ? »

-« Certes oui, mais rarement à Poudlard même. Tu devais donc avoir un autre motif de visite » acheva Severus avec un soupir fatigué.

-« J'avoue. Mère voudrait que tu viennes manger au manoir ce dimanche. »

-« Je m'y attendais. Dis à Narcissia que je serais là à midi. »

-« C'est entendu. Et si tu veux, tu peux amener avec toi ton précédent visiteur... » suggéra Draco en se levant de sa chaise et en se dirigeant prudemment vers la porte. Sous ses yeux, il vit le ténébreux maître des cachots changer de couleur, la colère le faisant pâlir encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Cependant, avant de s'en aller, Draco ne put retenir une dernière pique :

-« Et en fait, tu as un truc rose, juste là » acheva Draco en pointant son oreille et en se faufilant précipitamment par la porte.


	4. Chapter 4 - 1ère Etape : Le désir

Bonjour à toutes et à tous (sait-on jamais, restons polies ^^)

Vous faites vos timides cette semaines ? C'est parce que le "rythme" s'est un peu relâché ? Nos tourtereaux ne sautent pas dessus pendant un malheureux chapitre et le monde est dépeuplé ? ;-) Mais ce serait tout de même moins drôle si les choses étaient trop faciles pour eux, vous ne croyez pas ?

Ou alors, comme me le faisait remarquer Anamaelia, c'est la période des examens... Si c'est ça alors je ne dirais plus rien ! Nous sommes aussi passées par là et le moins que je puisse dire c'est que je compatis et vous souhaites bon courage si il vous reste des épreuves ! ^^

.

Bref, pour revenir à nos moutons (ou à nos Sevichou), j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant si ce n'est plus que le précédent. N'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos commentaires et pronostiques sur la suite !

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine

Erinama

.

* * *

.

 **1ère étape : le désir**

.

Hermione faisait les cent pas tout en se triturant les mains, geste démontrant toute l'étendue de sa nervosité. A sa droite, enfin à sa gauche maintenant qu'elle revenait sur ses pas dans un va et vient incessant, se trouvait la porte derrière laquelle se cachait l'objet d'à la fois toutes ses envies et de tous ses doutes. Le plan était simple, enfin la première étape du moins : faire preuve d'assurance et de maîtrise afin de montrer toute sa maturité. Enfin, bref, elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains, donc pour l'assurance on repassera… Mais elle ne pouvait pas tergiverser plus longtemps, elle allait finir par arriver en retard et Severus détestait les gens en retard. De toute façon, plus elle attendait plus elle stressait alors il allait bien falloir qu'elle cesse de creuser une tranchée dans les cachots.

Elle prit une grande inspiration dans l'espoir de se calmer un minimum et frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit presque immédiatement, la faisant sursauter.

« Vous êtes en retard » la salua d'une voix polaire le maître des potions.

Pour se donner contenance, la jeune femme lança un regard à sa montre qui indiquait qu'elle avait encore trois minutes d'avance. Jouant son rôle à la perfection, elle leva un sourcil de manière très Snapienne mais n'argumenta pas. Elle choisit plutôt un autre registre :

« Bonjour à vous aussi, ô Grand Maître des potions et des horloges. »

L'homme la fusilla du regard avant de la laisser rentrer dans un grondement.

« Nous continuerons de tester les différents échantillons de Belladone sur la potion d'Esperenza ! »

Une fois qu'il eut le dos tourné, la porte bien claquée, Hermione s'autorisa un petit soupire. L'homme était encore pire qu'avant. Mais elle n'allait pas se décourager.

Pendant toute la matinée, elle multiplia les effleurements innocents et les œillades suggestives. Mais l'homme sembla rester de marbre. Bon, elle n'avait pas espéré une folle déclaration d'amour, c'était Snape dont on parlait, pas d'un minot de Poufsouffle de 15 ans. Mais elle avait pensé que chauffer son professeur serait possible puisque ce dernier était un homme. Et s'était bien connu, un homme se laisse toujours guider par ses pulsions. Apparemment pas tous.

En désespoir de cause, elle ouvrit les premiers boutons de sa chemise, prétendant avoir chaud et laissant ainsi une large vue sur son décolleté. Elle eut l'impression d'attirer le regard de son professeur mais on ne pouvait jurer de rien avec Severus. Désespérée et jouant le tout pour le tout, avec un soupire à la limite du lascif, elle s'accouda presque violemment au plan de travail, faisant ressortir sa croupe. Si ça ça ne fonctionnait pas, elle était prête à jeter l'éponge. Ras-le-bol !

Un minuscule hoquet rompit le silence à peine perturbé par le léger bouillonnement d'un chaudron. Hermione se redressa en jetant un coup d'œil en arrière. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner vers la source du bruit. Une main posée sur son estomac la plaqua brusquement sur le corps de son professeur, lui coupant le souffle sous la rudesse du contact. Une bouche aventureuse se saisit du lobe de son oreille droite, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise qui finit en gémissement langoureux. L'autre main de l'homme rejoignit la première avant de remonter vers sa poitrine et de pincer un téton demandeur à travers la barrière de tissu. Elle plongea ensuite dans le décolleté pour se saisir de l'autre. Puis une voix rauque, son professeur lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez, Miss Granger, mais lorsqu'on me cherche, on me trouve ! »

L'homme saisit la hanche de la jeune femme pour plaquer son érection contre ses fesses. Hermione fut presque prise d'un tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires : l'envie de profiter de cette promesse libidineuse ou éviter la menace sous-jacente.

Elle ne tergiversa pas bien longtemps, la bouche de son professeur repris ses caresses dans son cou et une main libertine se faufila vers son centre des plaisirs. Dans un long gémissement, sa raison renonça à toute velléité de résistance et elle s'abandonna aux promesses alléchantes.


	5. Chapter 5 - Tasse de thé

Bonjour à toutes,

Bon j'avoue, je ne suis pas en avance aujoud'hui ! Comme quoi des fois le boulot ça prends du temps ! ;-)

Ceci mis à part, vous allez pouvoir découvrir si nos deux tourteaux vont pouvoir continuer leur activités "sportives". A votre avis, jusqu'où iront-ils ? _Et non cette fois le fauteur de trouble n'est pas Draco.^^_

Je vous laisse découvrir tout de suite le chapitre de la semaine. N'hésitez pas à nous laisser votre avis, vos commentaires, vos envies pour la suite... Nous sommes ouvertes à tous vos commentaires alors n'ayez pas peur, histoire qu'on sache si l'histoire continue de vous plaire ou si on vous frustre un petit peu trop ;-) _Je suis sûre que la dernière proposition est la bonne. En tout cas c'est ce que vous criez tous avant la fin ;)_

A la semaine prochaine,

Erinama _et Anamaëlia_

.

* * *

.

 **Tasse de Thé**

.

Cette après-midi-là, La directrice McGonagall était occupée à boire paisiblement son thé assise à son grand bureau directorial et grattouillant négligeant la tête de Fumsek, lorsque Madame Pomfresh avait débarquée paniquée :

-« Madame la directrice ! C'est effroyable ! Oh mais comment je vais faire ! Holala ! »

La directrice poussa un soupire résigné. Ce n'était pas encore ce jour-là qu'elle pourrait profiter paisiblement de son après-midi. Elle en venait à se demander si elle avait bien fait d'accepter le poste après la mort regrettable du professeur Dumbledore… Elle en était à un âge où elle aurait savouré de passer son temps calmement, visiter ses petits-enfants (qu'elle n'avait malheureusement pas, faute d'avoir eu le temps d'avoir des enfants),plutôt que d'affronter d'affreux mages noirs mégalomaniaques dans de longues et épuisantes guerres magiques, ou encore d'avoir à gérer une gigantesque école de sorcellerie où les gamins n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que d'essayer de faire sauter les lieux quatre fois par jour ou de métamorphoser leurs petits camarades en grenouille. La vieille dame secoua donc la tête d'un air fatigué, puis répondit d'un ton apaisant :

-« Poppy, voyons, il ne faut pas te mettre dans cet état. Viens donc t'asseoir et prendre un thé avec moi. Cela te calmera et tu pourras m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas. »

L'infirmière s'exécuta presque à contre cœur et s'assit donc dans le fauteuil que lui proposait la directrice tout en se tordant les mains. Quelque peu calmée par la gorgée de thé qu'elle venait d'avaler, elle reprit de manière un petit peu moins affolée :

-« Ho Minerva, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je vais faire. Je n'ai plus aucune potion pimentine, ni poussos. Tu te rends compte ? Avec l'hiver qui arrive et le match de Quidditch de ce week-end, c'est une catastrophe ! Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire ! »

La Directrice retient une réponse sarcastique, il n'était pourtant pas si compliqué que ça de résoudre ce problème ! Elle ne comprendrait décidément jamais pourquoi les gens préféraient venir la voir plutôt que de résoudre leurs ennuis par eux même…

« Ne t'inquiètes donc pas autant Poppy. Je vais aller voir Severus et Miss Granger, je suis sure qu'ils pourront te fournir tout ce dont tu as besoin avant samedi. »

Sur ces paroles réconfortantes, McGonagall raccompagna l'infirmière jusqu'à la porte, puis se mit elle-même en route pour les cachots. Elle arriva rapidement à destination où elle frappa à la lourde porte en bois. A la place de l'habituelle et cinglante réponse immédiate, il y eut comme une sorte de flottement. Mal à l'aise, la directrice entendit une suite de bruits étouffés avant d'obtenir enfin une réponse du maître de potions :

-« Qui est là ? » aboya-t-il de manière encore plus brusque qu'à son habitude.

Et bien ! Il était d'encore plus mauvais poil que de coutume, se dit la Directrice. Elle se demanda un instant s'il travaillait sur une potion particulièrement compliquée pour se mettre dans cet état suite à une simple interruption, puis elle haussa les épaules. Peu importait la raison, Severus était toujours aussi agréable à vivre qu'un troll et ce n'est pas une légère augmentation du phénomène qui changerait les choses.

-« C'est le professeur McGonagall, je dois vous parler à propos de l'infirmerie »

A ces mots, la porte du laboratoire de potion s'ouvrit enfin et McGonagall se retrouvât presque nez-à-nez avec un maître des potions ombrageux et clairement en colère, quoique une nuance suspecte de rouge sur les pommettes. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, la Directrice tourna son regard vers Hermione qui tout en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre avait le nez plongé dans son chaudron et prenait clairement soin de cacher son visage avec ses cheveux.

Les yeux de McGonagall s'agrandirent de stupeur à l'hypothèse qui venait de se formait dans son esprit. Non, il n'aurait quand même pas… ?


	6. Chapter 6 - suspicion

Bonjour a tous!

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de Déboires d'une sorcière amoureuse! Pour ce chapitre un petit retour en arrière pour avoir le point de vu d'un des personnage les plus important ce cette histoire!^^

En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira que vous aurait un peut de temps pour me lire dans vos révisions. Et si vous avez quelques secondes supplémentaires n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review.^^

Enfin, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis à vendredi pour un nouveau chapitre de l'histoire de notre sorcière préférée! (NdE: si tu avais dis _de notre sorcière bien aimée_ , je t'en aurai voulu ;-) )

Erinama : Je vous souhaite à toutes une bonne lecture et que ce chapitre vous plaise autant qu'a moi (oui j'ai mes petits préférés et quoi de mieux que l'esprit torturé de l'un de nos personnages principal?). Bisous et à la semaine prochaine.

.

* * *

.

 **Suspicion**

.

La journée avait mal commencée, c'est certain. Pendant la nuit, Severus avait rêvé de la jeune femme qui lui servait d'assistante. Il avait rêvé de la scène hautement improbable qui s'était pourtant réellement passée. Sauf que pendant son rêve, son filleul n'avait pas joué les troubles fête et n'avait arrêté ce qui avait commencé. Hélas, le réveil s'était fait au plus mauvais moment. Et c'est avec horreur que Severus s'était retrouvé avec ses anciens problèmes d'adolescent. Ca n'avait pas aidé sa bonne humeur habituelle. Et cela l'avait mis en retard. Il avait eu à peine une dizaine de minutes pour préparer sa salle contre sa bonne demi-heure habituelle. Puis elle était entrée, sans aucune gêne apparente, sans commentaire. Enfin si :

« Bonjour ô Grand Maître des Potions et des Horloges. »

Elle prenait maintenant un peu trop ses aises. N'émettant qu'un grondement, Severus essaya lui aussi de faire comme si de rien n'était et se concentra sur ses recherches. Cela lui demanda tout son self-control. Sans qu'il ne puisse le maîtriser, son regard s'égara un peu trop sur les courbes et les lèvres de son apprentie. Au début, il avait cru que c'était seulement lui qui avait un problème, mais lorsque la jeune femme avait ouvert son chemisier un peu plus que la décence ne le permettait, il fronça les sourcils, le doute persistant dans son esprit.

Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'une jeune femme comme elle pouvait bien lui trouver ? Mais quand elle s'accouda au plan de travail, la croupe tendue vers lui dans une invitation libidineuse, la raison de Severus fit joyeusement sauter les plombes et l'homme fut derrière elle en deux enjambées. Il la plaqua contre lui, lui arrachant un délicieux hoquet de surprise. Ah, elle avait voulu jouer, elle allait s'y brûler.

Les mains de Severus partirent à l'aventure des courbes si alléchantes qu'il avait contemplé, dessiné du regard pendant une éternité. Les gémissements de la jeune femme, pourtant retenus, raisonnaient telle une douce mélopée à ses oreilles. L'homme en noir savait qu'il faisait une erreur, mais le goût délicieux de l'interdit ferait perdre la raison même au plus sérieux des hommes.

Perdu dans les affres du plaisir, Severus se figea lorsqu'un son contre la porte le ramena à la réalité. Il s'écarta aussitôt de son élève. Ils remirent tous deux de l'ordre dans leurs vêtements. Surtout la jeune femme en fait. Malgré cela, sa chemise restait bien trop froissée au goût de Severus.

Minerva, rien que ça. Il avait fallu que ce soit la directrice de Poudlard qui les surprenne… presque. Il préférait être pendu plutôt que quiconque apprenne la perte de son self-control légendaire.

-« Vous n'avez quand même pas osé ?! » s'exclama la directrice de Poudlard.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Il était un parfait maître occlumens, comment cette vieille chouette pouvait-elle déceler quoique ce soit chez lui ? Il se renfrogna.

-« Je ne vous pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Madame la directrice. »

La vieille sorcière semblait survoltée.

-« Oh, ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu-là avec moi Severus. Je sais parfaitement détecter dans votre attitude que vous avez quelque chose à vous reprocher ! »

Severus ricana. Il jeta tout de même un coup d'œil inquisiteur vers son apprentie. Celle-ci, toujours la tête dans son chaudron fascinée par l'eau qui bouillait et s'évertuant à la remuer comme s'il allait en jaillir le nectar des Dieux, observait la scène à travers son rideau de cheveux presque lisses. Tiens, il n'avait pas remarqué cet effort-là. Bien sûr, la tenue avait retenu toute son attention. Il était quand même humain après tout.

« Professeur McGonagall, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, je suis un ancien mangemort. Donc de la culpabilité j'en ai que faire. Avec plus de précisions, je pourrais vous dire laquelle de vos connaissances à eut le malheur de croiser ma route. » A ces mots, la femme le fusilla du regard.

« Vous savez très bien que je ne faisais pas allusion à cela. Très bien, je vais deviner. Vous avez testé une de vos potions expérimentale sur un élève. »

Severus pris un air choqué : mais pour qui le prenait-on ?

-« Sur Miss Granger alors. »

Il n'avait absolument rien tenté sur Miss Granger… Enfin, pas dans ce sens-là.

Il dû laisser transparaitre quelque chose car la directrice eut un cri de victoire.

-« Je le savais ! Severus je vous préviens, si vous ne savais pas vous tenir, je mettrais un ordre d'elfes à vos basques ! »


	7. Chapter 7 - Tension

Bonjour à toutes,

Comment allez vous ? Est-ce que le bac / le brevet / les autres examens se sont bien passés ? Ça devrait être à peu près fini maintenant, non ? Vous allez pouvoir encore plus profiter de ce nouveau chapitre :-)

Pour une fois, je manque un peu d'inspiration... Alors je vais juste vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'attends toujours vos commentaires avec impatience, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, pronostiques et même remarques sur le style / la qualité d'écriture...

A la semaine prochaine,

Erinama

Coucou

Ainsi voici le nouveau chapitre d'Erinama^^. Pas de grosses surprises en soit mais quelques petites "tensions" entre nos amoureux. J'ai donc un petit défi à vous proposer. Rend vous en fin de chapitre^^

Bonne lecture.

Anamaëlia

.

* * *

.

 **Tension**

.

La directrice partie dans un grand mouvement de robes et en claquant la porte, furieuse. Voyant cela, le ténébreux maître des potions haussa les épaules, fataliste. Ce n'est pas la vieille dame qui risquait de rendre sa vie plus imbuvable qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Cependant, la femme qui était capable de cela était bien là et au vue des dernières allégations de McGonagall, il allait devoir jouer prudemment…

Effectivement, lorsque Severus se retourna vers la jeune femme, il se rendit compte que celle-ci avait pâlit plus de de coutume et le regardait droit dans les yeux, la colère flamboyant dans les siens.

-« Tu as osé ! » s'exclama-t-elle suspicieuse et en colère.

Severus fut décontenancé par une attaque aussi directe et il se retrouva vite acculé contre un paillasse, l'un des indexes de la jeune femme planté entre ses côtes.

-« Comment oses-tu faire une chose pareille ? Crois-tu vraiment qu'aucune femme ne puisse tomber sous ton charme que tu doives recourir à cela ? » Déclama-t-elle scandalisée.

Surpris par cette diatribe, Severus leva un sourcil.

-« Croyez-vous une seule seconde, Miss Granger, que j'aurai pu faire une telle chose sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte ? » demanda-t-il tout de même, d'un ton trainant et condescendant.

A ces paroles, Hermione resta une seconde sans voix. Bien que dissimulé, c'était la première fois que le ténébreux maître des potions lui faisait un compliment ! Elle plissa les yeux, suspicieuse. Elle ne savait plus qui croire : la sage directrice ou l'homme pour lequel elle craquait de manière tout à fait déraisonnable ?

-« Je ne me laisserai pas embobiner par vos belles paroles ! Que m'avais vous fait ? » Demanda-t-elle hargneusement, quoiqu'un tout petit peu moins en colère que précédemment.

Ce fut au tour de Severus d'être décontenancé. A quel moment avait-il pût se montrer flatteur ? Il était un Serpentard, que diable, pas un vulgaire Gryffondor qui s'abaissait à faire des compliments à tir la Rigaud… Quoique, si cela pouvait lui servir…Il leva donc un sourcil interrogateur et sarcastique qui lui correspondait tant et demanda :

-« Mes… belles paroles, dites-vous ? Croyez-vous une seule seconde que j'ai du temps à perdre en belles paroles ? » acheva-t-il dans un murmure et profitant de sa taille pour acculer à son tour la jeune femme contre une paillasse, reprenant par la même occasion la maîtrise de la conversation.

Hermione s'empourpra soudain, intimidée par la position du maître des potions qui avait posé ses mains sur la paillasse, de chaque côté de son corps, son visage désormais à quelques centimètres seulement du sien. Sa respiration se fit tout de suite plus hachée et les yeux de la jeune femme se voilèrent d'anticipation.

Les signes n'échappèrent pas à Severus, ce qui lui arracha un sourire calculateur. Il en profita donc pour se rapprocher de quelques précieux millimètres, franchissant ainsi l'invisible barrière où il ne saurait plus qui de lui où de Hermione cèderait à la tentation en premier.

-"Alors miss, Vous ne répondez plus ?" lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix suave.

* * *

Alors, à votre avi :

\- Hermione va cédé, c'est la fin de l'histoire avec apothéose sur un bon lemon.

\- Par ce que les auteurs sont sadique, nos tourteraux vont être encore interompus. Par qui?

\- une potion explose et Severus est transformé en troll à trois têtes.

Voilà à vous de répondre!

A la semaine prochaine

Anamaëlia


	8. Chapter 8 - Impulsivité

Note de l'auteur (l'une des deux):

Je suis vraiment désolée de poster ce chapitre en retard! Je me suis rendue compte que c'était à moi hier soir, et comme en plus j'ai oublié mon PC, j'étais obligée de me débrouiller avec mon téléphone portable! Bon c'est déjà bien d'avoir un smartphone, sinon je n'aurais rien pu faire!

Alors pour faire part des prognostique du précédent chapitre, les trois reviews que l'on a eut ont toutes les trois voté pour le troll à trois têtes! Quelle idée?! Bon ben c'est à garder pour une prochaine histoire alors...^^ Enfin, bref, voilà un chapitre tant attendu! Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps. Je vous dis:

Bonne Lecture

.

* * *

.

 **Impulsivité**

.

A l'instant où leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, Hermione oublia tout. Tout ce qui n'était pas ces douces lèvres qui lui donnaient un aperçu du Nirvana. Ces lèvres qui la faisaient se liquéfier de l'intérieur. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle poussa un gémissement qu'elle aurait qualifié elle-même d'incroyablement indécent. Mais perdue, comme elle l'était, elle entoura de ses bras son professeur, en se collant contre lui. Elle avait le corps en feu, et le cerveau complètement déconnecté.

Sentant l'abandon de son étudiante, les mains de Severus abandonnèrent leur sage position sur la table pour s'enrouler autour du corps de la jeune fille. L'une vint se glisser dans la chevelure soyeuse pour approfondir le baiser, et l'autre vint se faufiler sur la taille de la jeune fille, passant dans un geste fluide la barrière des vêtements encombrant, pressant la jeune femme un peu plus contre lui. La jeune femme gémit de nouveau, et Severus sentit qu'il était sur le point d'abandonner toute retenu lui aussi.

Les menaces de la directrice étaient depuis longtemps oublié, et le rendez-vous d'Hermione aussi.

Toc, toc, toc.

« Hermione, tu es là ? Ça fait une demi-heure que je t'attends. »

Les deux protagonistes se figèrent d'un même mouvement. Les yeux écarquillés, Hermione reprit contact avec la réalité. Elle se mordit la lèvre : elle avait complètement oublié son rendez-vous avec Harry.

De son Coté, Severus, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la venue de son cauchemar personnel, maudis à mi-voix des générations entières de Potter. Un petit rire échappa à la jeune femme qui finit par s'écarter de l'étreinte de son professeur.

« Il semblerait que je doive y aller… » Murmura-t-elle tout contre les lèvres de l'homme avant d'y déposer un baiser aussi léger qu'une aile de papillon, avant de se dérober.

Severus poussa un grognement guttural de mécontentement, avant de saisir la jeune femme par la taille et de lui ravir ses lèvres une nouvelle fois dans un baiser plus profond. La jeune femme accepta le baiser mais y mit vite un terme. Une fois qu'elle eut récupéré ses lèvres, et après un dernier effleurement, elle dit d'une voix forte vers la porte.

« J'arrive Harry ! Deux minutes ! »

Elle se saisit de son sac et de son manteau, avant e se retourner vers l'homme. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Son visage d'habitude si impassible, portait une foule d'émotion contradictoire.

Une dernière fois, Hermione s'approcha de lui, glissa ses bras autour de son cou, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille :

« Ce n'est que partie remise… Et même si aucune potion n'a été glissé dans mon verre, il semblerait que vous m'ayez ensorcelé »

Severus la retint contre lui.

« J'ai un repas disons familiale samedi, dans la famille de mon filleul. Ça vous… te dirais de m'accompagner ? »

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina.

« J'en serai ravie. »

Puis, la jeune femme s'enfuit en courant avant de plus pouvoir quitter ses bras…

Une fois séparés l'un de l'autre, ils reprirent pleinement leurs esprits. En réalisant ce qu'il s'était passé, les deux protagonistes prirent pleinement conscience de ce qui allait se passer : Un diner dans la famille Malfoy. Difficile à dire lequel était le plus horrifié.


	9. Chapter 9 - Atterissage forcé

Bonjour à toutes !

Tout d'abord désolée pour ce nouveau retard. C'est entièrement ma faute, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai pas trop la tête à ça en ce moment... En fait je sais pour quoi : mon unique week end de vacances la semaine dernière et trop de boulot cette semaine... Mais ce n'est pas une excuse! Promis, je vais essayer de faire des efforts pour les semaines à venir :-)

Il est vrai que nos deux protagonistes principaux n'ont pas de chance et se font beaucoup interrompre... Mais rassurez vous, cela va s'améliorer ^^ Et puis s'ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre ensemble à la fin, quel serait le but de cette histoire, franchement ? :-)

Voila, je vais vous laisser profiter de ce chapitre et vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et de bonnes vacances (chanceux que vous êtes!)

Bisous

Erinama

.

* * *

.

 **Atterrissage forcé**

.

-"Hermione, il va falloir qu'on discute !" s'exclama Harry en faisant mine d'être en colère tandis qu'une Hermione échevelée sortait du laboratoire de potions. "Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être en retard! Cela fait une demi-heure que je te cherche partout..." Il s'arrêta une seconde, plissa les yeux d'un air suspicieux, puis demanda : "Non... ne me dis pas que j'ai interrompu quelque chose ?"

A ces paroles, la jeune femme vira au rouge écarlate sous le regard amusé d'Harry. La jeune femme se perdit en excuses inintelligibles alors qu'Harry s'amusait clairement de la situation. N'étant tout de même pas sadique au point de laisser Hermione s'enfoncer trop longtemps, il finit tout de même par l'interrompre :

-"Non mais tu sais, en fait je ne veux absolument pas savoir ce que tu étais en train de faire. Mais il est clair que ça devait être drôlement important pour que tu oublies notre repas hebdomadaire."

Toujours confuse, Hermione eut un sourire contrit.

-"Je suis désolée Harry. Les choses se sont mieux passées que prévues et je n'ai pas vu l'heure... Il faut absolument que je te raconte..."

"Surtout pas !" s'exclama Harry. "Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas savoir !"

Cette fois-à ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'être amusée.

-"J'ai bien compris, je ne te raconterai pas les détails, promis." lui lança-t-elle, rieuse.

Soudain, elle se figea, horrifiée. "Oh non ! Oh mon dieu... Non, non, non, non ! C'est pas possible!" s'exclama-t-elle avec fébrilité. "Harry, c'est affreux ! Je vais avoir des problèmes! De très gros problèmes !" acheva-et-elle en attrapant Harry par le bras.

Face à cette réaction plus qu'inhabituelle de la part de la jeune femme, Harry sentit l'inquiétude monter en lui. Cependant, Hermione refusant de dire mot de plus tant qu'ils étaient encore dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Harry prit son mal en patience jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atterri dans l'appartement de la Gryffondor en sortant du réseau de cheminées. Pourtant, il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'Hermione était déjà allée s'affaler dans son canapé et avait pris sa tête entre ses mains d'un air prostré.

-"Je suis foutue..." marmonnait-elle sans cesse.

Maintenait clairement inquiet, Harry vint s'assoir à côté d'elle et lui tapota le dos quelques secondes avant de lui demander :

-"Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi es-tu foutue ?"

-"Tu ne comprends pas Harry ! Je suis dans la mouise jusqu'au cou! Tu ne te rends pas compte mais j'ai accepté d'accompagner Severus après-demain à son repas au manoir Malfoy ! Ça va être une horreur !" acheva-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

A ces paroles, Harry resta quelques instants abasourdis, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. Puis il éclata de rire. Tout cela ne ressemblait tellement pas à la jeune femme, que cela semblait risible à Harry.

-"Severus, comme tu dis, a dû se montrer drôlement persuasif pour arriver à te convaincre d'accepter !" s'exclama-t-il hilare.  
Il ne dû la vie sauve qu'à ses vieux réflexes d'attrapeur. Il évita de peu une taloche d'Hermione qui semblait pressée de lui faire part de son mécontentement et, sans demander son reste s'enfuit en riant aux éclats, une véritable furie à ses trousses.  
-"Harry Potter ! Je vais te faire la peau ! "


	10. Chapter 10 - Dilemme vestimentaire

Salut Salut! Désolé pour ce nouveau retard qui est entièrement de ma faute (je croyais qu'on était jeudi hier!)

Voilà le stresse qui monte chez Hermione à cause du diner chez les malfoys!

Bref, j'espère que ça va vous plaire!

Bonne lecture

Anamaëlia

* * *

.

 **Dilemme vestimentaire**

.

Autant dire que le lendemain était arrivé effroyablement vite au goût d'Hermione. De temps en temps elle repensait sérieusement à son retourneur de temps pour retarder l'échéance Hélas, il y avait bien longtemps maintenant qu'elle avait rendu l'artéfact, elle ne pouvait donc plus l'utiliser.

-"Pas celle-là. Elle fait trop soirée cocktail."

La voix d'Harry la fit brusquement quitter ses rêves de voyage dans le temps. Elle soupira. C'était peut-être la 6ème ou 7 ème robe ou ensemble qu'elle essayait et Harry trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même puisque c'était elle qui avait eu l'idée de lui demander son avis sur la tenue à porter pour le repas qu'elle qualifiait sans aucune comparaison possible de plus dur de son existence.

Oh, elle avait bien pensé trouver une excuse bidon pour y échapper. Elle en avait même trouvé une bonne vingtaine mais cela signifiait agir comme une Serpentarde, ce qu'elle refusait par-dessus tout, et de perdre le peu d'estime qu'elle avait gagné face à son ténébreux maître des potions. Elle avait trop donné de sa personne pour s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Et dire qu'il avait posé ses mains sur elle. Dire que sa main droite avait glissé jusque sur la peau nue de son sein. Dire que sa bouche...

-"Pas celle-là, elle fait trop fille facile."

Pendant un moment, Hermione s'appréta à envoyer balader son meilleur ami en lui répliquant que, si, elle voulait qu'il la prenne et pas seulement dans une accolade amicale. Mais elle ravala ses paroles en se disant que oui, elle voulait que Severus et elle franchissent le pas, mais pas devant Malfoy Jr non plus. Et puis elle ne voulait pas que d'un plan cul. Elle savait qu'une fois qu'elle aurait goûté aux délices du sexe avec son professeur, elle serait complètement accro. Avec un sourire, elle partit à nouveau se changer, son esprit étonnement ailleurs, vers des scènes passées mais sans interruptions cette fois. Elle sentit sa bouche s'assécher et son bas contre s's'enflammer. Elle secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose sinon tout ce qu'elle allait gagner c'est d'être encore une fois frustrée !

-"Et celle-là ?" demanda-t-elle à Harry on retournant dans sa chambre où le jeune homme était affalé sur le lit un magazine de Quidditch sous le nez. Il leva le nez à sa question et doucement un large sourire vint éclairer son visage.

-"Tourne-toi" ordonna-t-il.

La jeune femme s'exécuta de bonne grâce.

-"Parfait" murmura-t-il. "Ni trop longue, ni trop courte. Pas trop décoletée, mais un dos nu qui le fera baver."

Elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle venait d'enfiler sa robe dos nu.

-"Tu es sûr que ça ne fait pas trop ?" demanda-t-elle quand même.

-"Tu ne montres rien à Malfoy de trop choquant, mais dès que Snape t'enlèvera ton manteau, il n'aura d'yeux que pour ta croupe."

Hermione rougit.

-"Harry!" s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton de reproche qui fit rire le jeune homme.

-"De toute façon, tu n'as plus qu'une demi-heure pour finir de te préparer."

-"Oh mon dieu, je n'aurais jamais le temps!" fit Hermione paniquée en se précipitant dans la salle de bain sous le rire d'Harry.


	11. Chapter 11 - En retard

Bonjour à toutes !

.

Fait rare ces dernières semaines, ce chapitre est publié en temps et en heure! Appréciez l'effort surhumain qui a été produit pour vous l'offrir ! ;-)

Plaisanteries mises à part, j'espère que vous profitez bien de vos vacances (pour ceux qui en ont, contrairement à moi... ) et que ce chapitre ne sera qu'une petite chose de plus pour vous faire dire que vos vacances sont géniales :-D

Profitez bien et surtout n'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos avis (et pronostiques sur comment se passera le prochain chapitre ^^)

Erinama.

.

* * *

.

 **En retard**

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Severus faisait des allers-retours dans son appartement professoral, menaçant d'user son tapis. Les mains derrière le dos, la mine sombre, l'agacement l'envahissait doucement mais surement. Ainsi que, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, une certaine dose d'inquiétude.

Il était loin d'être dans les habitudes de la jeune femme qu'il attendait d'être en retard. C'était même plutôt l'inverse, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter si elle n'avait pas au minimum cinq minutes d'avance. Face à cette référence, la jeune femme avait maintenant un bon quart d'heure de retard.

Le ténébreux maître des potions poussa un grognement de frustration. Que se passait-il donc ? La Gryffondor n'avait-elle donc pas reçu son hibou? Ou bien avait-elle été attaquée par l'un des rares mangemort encore en liberté ? Ou alors, moins grave, ou plutôt plus logique, la jeune femme avait-elle changé d'avis et pris ses jambes à son coup, comme toute personne sensée l'aurait fait selon lui ?

Plongé dans ses sombres pensées, Severus s'arrêta face à l'un des rares meubles présent dans la pièce et où trônait une vieille bouteille de whisky pur feu. Il se posa un court instant la question s'il allait s'en accorder un verre, histoire d'oublier ses soucis. Il secoua la tête avec agacement. Non, tout cela était une mauvaise idée, d'autant plus si contre toute attente la jeune femme finissait par pointer le bout de son nez...

Tout à ses sombres idées, Severus repris ses déambulations nerveuses. Ayant perdu tout espoir quant à une potentiel arrivée tardive d'Hermione, il poussa un soupire résigné et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers sa cheminée. Brusquement, celle-ci se mit à flamboyer, surprenant le sombre professeur et lui faisant faire un saut en arrière et dégainer sa baguette. Il y eut une seconde de flottement, puis sa mâchoire se décrocha.

Face à lui venait de débarquer Hermione, essoufflée et légèrement échevelée, les joues rougies. Mais le plus époustouflant, du point de vue du professeur, était la tenue de la jeune femme. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon décoiffé, dégageant son cou et soulignant avec délicatesse son décolleté cœur. Toute en simplicité, la petite robe noire que portait Hermione soulignait avec subtilité ses formes, s'évasant légèrement sur ses hanche et s'arrêtant avec fluidité légèrement au-dessus de ses genoux. Avec délicatesse, la robe était sur-brodée d'un fil noir brillant formant un entrelacs de motifs rappelant la maison de son cavalier du jour. Ébahis, Severus laissa son regard continuer à descendre pour poursuivre son inspection. Il découvrit avec délice les fines jambes de la jeune femme, gainées dans de fins collants opaques et se finissant avec délice dans de délicates richelieu à talons, superbement soulignées par un unique bracelet de cheville argenté.

Intimidée par cette inspection, Hermione rougis de plus belle. Au comble de la confusion, elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose lorsque d'un grognement possessif, Severus attrapa la jeune femme par la taille pour la plaquer contre lui et s'emparer brutalement de ses lèvres. D'abord surprise, Hermione se laissa aller en poussant un gémissement de pur plaisir, comme un appel à la débauche. Aussi brusquement qu'il s'était jeté sur la jeune femme, Severus s'en écarta. Haletant, il fit quelques pas à reculons, puis lui tourna le dos.

Totalement déboussolée par cet accueil, Hermione regarda l'homme de ses fantasmes se prendre la tête entre les mains et prendre de profondes inspirations. Avec fatalisme, elle se décida à faire le premier pas :

-"Bonjour Severus."


	12. Chapter 12 - L'Arrivée

Bonsoir! Voici le chapitre suivant! Et je suis dans les temps! Ben oui fallait quand même que je fasse un effort pour l'anniversaire de notre héros préféré... Joyeux Anniversaire Harry!

Enfin bref, voici le chapitre tant attendu, l'arrivée. Je ne vous en dit pas plus et vous dis bonne lecture!

* * *

 **L'arrivée**

Hermione et Severus avaient à peine échangé un mot avant d'arriver au manoir Malfoy. D'abord, Severus l'avait entrainé en dehors de Poudlard, la trainant derrière lui presque comme un vulgaire colis. En temps normal, elle aurait certainement protesté, Mais l'angoisse de se retrouver chez Malfoy nouait à un tel point sa gorge qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir ne serait-ce que prononçait un mot sans croasser misérablement. Elle s'en abstint donc et suivit Severus sans un mot. Puis, à peine avaient-ils franchit les grilles de Poudlard que Severus prit Hermione dans ses bras pour transplaner. A son grand désespoir, la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'en plus d'avoir profité de la chaleur apportée par la proximité du corps de Severus, elle regrettait la perte de cette chaleur dès qu'il la lâcha. Elle était définitivement mordue. Soupirant sur son cas désespéré, elle se retourna et tomba face à face avec un immense portail en fer forgé, aussi austère que luxueux orné d'un "M" en lettre d'or alambiqué.

« Le Manoir Malfoy? ! » s'étrangla à moitié la jeune femme peu sûre que ses jambes puissent continuer à la porter plus loin.

« Où croyez-vous que mon filleul vit ? » rétorqua Severus avec toujours autant de bonne humeur.

L'estomac d'Hermione se serra douloureusement.

« Qui dit Manoir Malfoy, dit famille Malfoy au complet? Même Lucius Malfoy?» demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix trahissant son angoisse.

« Où voulez-vous qu'il soit ?» répliqua Severus agacé.

Hermione souffla un bon coup, autant pour calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur dû sans aucun doute à ses peurs, que pour réfréner la colère qui menaçait de poindre le bout de son nez. De toute façon, maintenant qu'elle en était arrivée là, elle n'allait pas reculer. C'était certainement aussi un test de la part de Severus, et elle allait lui prouver qu'elle était assez mature pour mettre ses vieilles rancœurs de côté et qu'elle était quelqu'un de civilisé. Ou du moins elle allait essayer.

Elle suivit Severus le long de l'allée qui menait au manoir impressionnant des Malfoy. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle était persuadée que, quelques pas devant elle, Severus pouvait l'entendre. Ses jambes flageolantes semblaient vouloir se dérober à tout instant et son estomac était bloqué dans sa gorge, lui donnant l'impression de réduire son apport en oxygène au fur et à mesure que le manoir grossissait.

Impressionnant est un faible mot pour décrire le manoir Malfoy. Epoustouflant ne rendrait pas l'aspect lugubre de la bâtisse. Pendant quelques instants, Hermione se perdit dans la contemplation du manoir, oubliant toutes ses angoisses. Enfin, seulement jusqu'à ce que la porte aux dimensions surréalistes s'ouvre sur un Draco Malfoy tout sourire, sourire trop grand pour être honnête. Instinctivement, Hermione fit un pas de côté pour se cacher dans l'ombre du maître des potions. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de surprise lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

« Draco? Que fais-tu à ouvrir la porte à la place d'un elfe de maison? »

La question était sincère et sans mépris vis à vis des elfes de maison, ce qu'Hermione apprécia.

« J'étais bien trop curieux pour attendre plus longtemps » fit Draco excité comme un gamin à noël alors qu'il faisait entrer son parrain.

« Qui diable peut avoir fait tomber ton masque d'austère professeur de potions... Granger ? ! Si je m'attendais à ça ! »

La surprise de Draco n'était pas feinte et Hermione aurait presque pu trouver la situation amusante si elle n'avait pas était l'une des principales composantes. Dansant d'un pied sur l'autre sur le pas de la porte, elle finit par dire d'une voix hésitante :

« Heu... Malf... Draco »

Encore décontenancé, Draco se décala pour laisser entrer la jeune femme. Lucius Malfoy arriva sur ces entre faits.

« Draco! Que fais-tu dans le hall d'entré comme un vulgaire elfe.» réprimanda le maître des lieux, alors qu'Hermione se sentait sur le point de défaillir.

« J'accueille nos invités comme il se doit » fit le plus jeune qui avait semble-t-il repris ses esprits. Dans une révérence grandiloquente, il saisit la main de la jeune femme pour effectuer un baisemain des plus désuets. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir telle une pucelle effarouchée.

« Severus » salua Lucius avant que son regard ne tombe sur la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait.

« Miss Granger, en voilà une surprise. J'espère que cette visite se passera mieux que votre dernière. »

Hermione pâlit drastiquement, le souvenir de sa dernière visite encore gravée dans sa mémoire et sa chaire. La main de Severus tomba sur son épaule et la serra pour la réconforter. Hermione réussit à y puiser suffisamment d'énergie pour répliquer :

« Je l'espère aussi. En même temps, il serait difficile de faire pire. »

Lucius eut un sourire appréciateur avant de s'approcher et de suivre l'exemple de son fils: lui faire un baisemain. Hermione eut toutes les peines du monde à rester stoïque et ne pas montrer sa gêne.

Quand, tout à coup, elle sentit son manteau quitter ses épaules. L'air frais sur son dos nu et le léger hoquet que poussa Severus, celui qui lui avait enlevé le manteau, la ramenèrent à la réalité. Elle regretta dans l'instant d'avoir mis cette robe.

« Doux Merlin, Granger, s'exclama Draco. Tu veux faire perdre à mon parrain tout son self-control? ! »

La jeune femme se retourna légèrement vers lui, en rougissant, sentant Severus la déshabiller du regard.

« Avec une telle robe, je ne peux qu'exprimer mon désir de te faire visiter le manoir.. » continua le jeune blond avec un regard concupiscent.


	13. Chapter 13 - Entre repas et tension

Bonjour à toutes,

Comment se passent vos vacances ? Bien j'espère, mais au moins vous vous en avez contrairement à moi ! Pour vous faire apprécier encore un petit peu plus vos vacances, voici un nouveau chapitre :-)

Je me suis d'ailleurs rendue compte qu'on commence à approcher de la fin, alors profitez en tant qu'il y en a encore ! ;-) Et surtout n'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos avis et commentaires, c'est comme ça qu'on progresse et ça nous donnera peut être des idée pour une suite... ^^

Erinama

.

* * *

.

 **Rar:**

Maria (Chapitre 10, je sais je suis en retard! Mais je fais des efforts, j'essaye de rattraper tout ça ^^): Je suis contente de voir que notre manière d'écrire te plaise :-) C'est vrai que j'imaginais bien aussi la tête de Hermione quand elle réalise... Mais celle de Severus a du être pas mal aussi quand il a réalisé ce qu'il avait proposé ! Ceci mis à part, qui (à part nous) aurait envie d'avoir des détails ? Surtout quand il s'agit de sa meilleure amie...  
Bonne lecture pour ce prochain chapitre.

.

* * *

.

 **Entre repas et tension**

.

A ces mots, Lucius vit avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'amusement le sang quitter le visage de son ami. Cependant, celui-ci n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste que Draco avait déjà entrainé la jeune femme à sa suite, non sans continuer à la complimenter d'une voix forte et claire.

Cette fois-ci, Lucius ne put retenir un discret sourire clairement amusé en voyant le ténébreux maître des Potions froncer les sourcils aux frasques de son filleul. Ainsi l'homme était jaloux… Et sérieux puisqu'il avait fait l'effort d'amener sa conquête au traditionnel repas hebdomadaire du clan Malfoy ! Lucius ne doutait pas que l'homme avait dû avoir un certain nombre d'aventures au fil des années mais aucune n'avait eu l'immense privilège de franchir les portes du manoir ! Avec satisfaction et bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, Lucius se fit la réflexion que même si la jeune femme était encore une fois (et malheureusement) une Gryffondor, cela était une bonne chose pour son vieil ami. Mettre vingt ans à se remettre d'un amour de jeunesse n'était une bonne chose pour personne. Cependant, cela n'empêcherait en rien Lucius de profiter de la situation comme l'attestait son sourire carnassier et typiquement Serpentard.

-"Je suis surpris mon ami, de te trouver en aussi charmante compagnie. Cela fait bien longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu à notre table d'aussi agréable jeune femme." dit Lucius en faisant référence au monde d'après-guerre où les Malfoy étaient loin d'avoir la côte. "Mais il semblerait que Draco apprécie déjà beaucoup le changement…" acheva-t-il d'un ton trainant et dissimulant parfaitement son amusement.

A ces simples mots, Severus ne put retenir un grognement de mécontentement. Oh oui, tout cela allait être follement amusant se dit Lucius tandis que Narcissia arrivait pour accueillir leurs invités. Ils passèrent rapidement dans l'un des nombreux petits salons où Severus, un verre de Whiskey pur feu à la main, ne tenait pas en place sous les piques de son vieil ami et le regard amusé de son épouse.

Au grand agacement du maître des Potions, les deux jeunes gens ne les rejoignirent qu'au moment de passer à table. Il remarqua immédiatement que la jeune femme avait les pommettes légèrement rougies, ce qui valut un regard des plus noirs à Draco qui, en réponse, souleva un innocent sourcil interrogateur. Lucius, qui ne ratait pas une miette du spectacle, ne put retenir un discret sourire. Avec un plaisir sadique, il en profita pour assoir les deux jeunes gens côte à côte, reléguant le ténébreux professeur de l'autre côté de la table.

Hermione lui adressa un timide sourire avant d'être accaparée à nouveau par Draco qui déployait des prouesses d'humour et d'inventivité pour faire rire la jeune femme et récolter le plus de regards noirs possible de la part de son parrain. De son côté, celui-ci d'une humeur massacrante, ne répondit que par monosyllabes à la conversation que Lucius s'évertuait à maintenir. Quoique ses remarques sur l'âge de Draco et le fait qu'il soit temps qu'il prenne épouse n'amélioraient en rien l'humeur de Severus.

Lorsque le jeune homme se pencha à l'oreille d'Hermione pour lui susurrer une plaisanterie, Lucius craignit qu'il soit allé trop loin. Il vit Severus froncer les sourcils de manière menaçante et sérer son verre à s'en blanchir les phalanges.

S'en rendant compte et finissant pas réaliser comme son père qu'il commençait à aller trop loin pour ne pas craindre de représailles, Draco se résolu à cesser de courtiser trop ouvertement la jeune femme. Bien que cela n'apaise qu'à moitié le professeur de potions, les Malfoy se rabattirent sur des sujets plus généraux et professionnels. A la limite de la politesse, Severus mit rapidement fin au repas, les excusa pour le café et la main posée au creux des reins de la jeune femme, il la poussa manu militari devant lui jusque dans le hall. Puis, sans un mot de plus, il les transplana tous les deux dans son appartement.


	14. Chapter 14 - Règlement de comptes

Bonjour à toutes ! Comment allez vous ?

J'espère que vous profitez de vos vacances (si vous en avez), surtout qu'on approche de la fin !

Ha tiens, pendant que j'y pense. Nous avons eut un certain nombre de reviews que nous disaient que nos chapitres était pas très long. Je dois avouer qu'en tant que lectrice un chapitre est jamais assez long ! Mais dans notre cas, n'oubliez pas que cela faisait parties des "règles" de notre écritures à deux. Longueur plus ou moins fixe, comme ça pas de jalouse et surtout pas trop long comme ça on arrive à garder le rythme et à finir nos histoires (oui, sinon on se perds et on arrive jamais au bout). Voila voila, comme ça vous savez tout :-D

Je vais maintenant vous laisser profiter de ce nouveau chapitre. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos avis et commentaires. (et aussi vos pronostiques pour la suite, vont-ils cette fois-ci réussir à aller jusqu'au bout ?!)

Erinama.

.

* * *

.

 **Rar:**

Nekozuni: Oui, Severus est jaloux comme n'importe quel homme qui voit sa conquête être reluquée d'un peu trop près non ? ;-) Et puis, ça lui donne un petit côté humain, non ?

.

* * *

.

 **Règlement de comptes**

.

Hermione regardait dans un mélange d'incertitude et d'exaspération l'homme en noir faire les cents pas devant la cheminée sans un mot. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle travaille avec lui sur le concept de la communication. Avec un soupire elle ouvrit la bouche dans l'espoir d'attaquer cette mise au point qui promettait d'être houleuse, mais Severus la coupa dans son élan :

-"Ne dis rien ! " s'exclama-t-il sans lui accorder un seul regard.

-"Quoi ?! " fit-elle à la fois outrée et surprise.

-"Ne dis rien, je te dis, ou je ne réussirais pas à me maîtriser."

-"Maîtriser quoi ? " railla Hermione en faisant fi de toute prudence. "Tu n'as rien maîtrisé du tout. Tu t'es montré aussi acariâtre que de coutume alors que Mr Malfoy désespérait de te faire la conversation."

Cette fois, Severus avait porté toute son attention sur la jeune femme.

-"Moi ? Acariâtre ? Que devrais-je dire de ton comportement avec Draco ?! Tu as flirté sans vergogne avec mon filleul, alors que tu étais sensée m'accompagner. Pas lui, moi ! "

La jalousie et la possessivité de Severus clairement marquées sur son visage amusa Hermione et elle sentit une bouffée d'euphorie l'envahir. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Severus fut aussitôt sur elle, la saisissant par les épaules.

-"Cela te fait donc tant rire ?! " fit-il furieux.

Contrastant avec la fureur de l'homme, Hermione se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

-"Draco est homo" répondit-elle simplement.

Severus demeura figé. Par le geste de la jeune femme ou par sa révélation, Hermione ne saurait le dire, mais elle en profita pour déposer un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de Severus. Cette fois-ci, ce dernier repris clairement ses esprits. Il empêcha la jeune femme de s'écarter en l'attrapant par les hanches. Celle-ci enfin satisfaite de la tournure des évènements, entoura son futur amant de ses bras, glissant sans vergogne ses doigts dans les mèches soyeuses et laissant choir son manteau sur le sol. Les mains de Severus glissèrent le long de sa taille, se faisant de moins en moins sages.

-"Alors comme ça, tu t'es jouée de moi pendant toute la soirée…" murmura dangereusement Severus tout contre ses lèvres.

-"A vrai dire, c'est plutôt Draco l'instigateur de tout ça" répondit Hermione sur le même ton. "Ma seule faute, si l'on puis dire, c'est mon choix de robe. "

Severus eut un grognement guttural à la mention de la robe. Il passa une main sur la peau du dos nu, tantôt effleurant à peine, tantôt approfondissant la caresse.

-"Je dois avouer que pour mon plaisir personnel, cette robe convient tout à fait…"

-"Mais… ? "

-"Mais en public, habille toi plus la prochaine fois…"

Hermione eut un petit rire de gorge qui ébranla Severus. Il se jeta sus ses lèvres pour l'entrainer dans un baiser langoureux. Plongés dans leur monde, ils sursautèrent tout à coup au son de la voix de Draco :

-"Moi qui m'inquiétait d'une dispute entre vous…"

La tête dans le feu de la cheminée de Severus, le blond semblait vraiment profiter de la situation. Au grand désespoir de Hermione, Severus l'avait lâché et s'était reculé de quelques pas, comme honteux de la situation. Bouillonnante de fureur, Hermione se retourna vers Draco.

-"Mon cher Draco, tu me payeras cher cette intrusion ! Je t'avais demandé de me laisser tranquille avec Severus" susurra la jeune femme.

-"Allons Hermignonne, tu sais bien que j'ai fait ça qu'en ami… Je voulais te protéger…"

-"Aguamenti ! "

Sur le cri du jeune homme, la cheminée sombra tout à coup dans l'obscurité. Un peu échevelée, Hermione se retourna vers Severus.


	15. Chapter 15 - Corps à corps

Bonjour à toutes, comment allez vous ?

La fin des vacances approchent, j'espère que vous êtes prêtes ! ;-) A moins que vous ne soyez comme Severus et Hermione et que vous n'ayez pas trop l'esprit à ça...

Dans tous les cas, je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos avis !

A bientôt,

Erinama

.

* * *

.

 **Corps à corps**

Severus vit s'allumer dans les yeux de la jeune femme une flamme qu'il y avait rarement vu briller avec autant de force. Le soupçon d'hésitation qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il vit Hermione fermer hermétiquement tous les accès à son appartement d'un geste de baguette déterminé fut rapidement balayé par le désir.

Avec ses cheveux en bataille et l'une des bretelles de sa robe glissant de son épaule, la jeune femme était tout simplement sublime. Le ténébreux professeur de potion plissa les yeux, appréciant la vue qui s'offrait à lui, tandis qu'Hermione s'avançait vers lui d'un pas déterminé. Severus dut se faire violence pour ne pas bouger lorsque la jeune femme, désormais à quelques centimètres à peine de lui, lui déclara d'un ton ferme et velouté :

-"Cette fois-ci, Severus, tu ne m'échappera pas. "

Puis, sans laisser le temps à l'homme de faire ou dire quoique ce soit, elle se colla à lui, glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Severus et l'embrassa avec passion, comme si besoin était de lui prouver son désir. A ce contact, Severus ne put retenir un grognement possessif et il répondit immédiatement au baiser de la jeune femme. Il l'approfondit même tandis que ses mains se posaient à nouveau sur les hanches d'Hermione pour la rapprocher encore un petit peu plus de lui.

Tandis qu'elle s'abandonnait dans ses bras, Hermione ne put retenir un soupire lorsqu'elle sentit, malgré les épaisseurs de tissus, tout le brulant désir de son compagnon à son égard. Un fin sourire de victoire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme tandis qu'il couvrait son cou de baisers, la faisant frissonner. Il avait manifestement envoyé aux orties toutes les réticences qu'il avait pu avoir à son encontre pour le moment. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui prouver que cela n'était pas une erreur !

Lorsque Severus commença à mordiller l'une des oreilles d'Hermione, celle-ci ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Elle voulait plus, définitivement plus. Elle se pressa contre l'homme d'un mouvement suggestif du bassin et laissa ses mains vagabonder et tenter de se frayer un passage sous les épaisses capes de Severus. Celui-ci, comprenant instantanément le message, se fit lui aussi plus entreprenant. Il fit glisser l'une de ses mains au creux des reins de la jeune femme, à la naissance de son dos-nu, lui arrachant un long frisson. Son autre main quant à elle suivit un chemin similaire, quoiqu'un peu plus bas, pour plaquer la jeune femme contre lui.

Avec une patience qui poussait Hermione à bout, le ténébreux maître des potions la couvrit de baisers et de caresses, lui arrachant soupirs et gémissements mais prenant bien garde à ne déplacer aucun morceau de tissus. Aux combles de la frustration, le jeune femme se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte passionnée de son amant et fit rapidement tomber à ses pieds sa robe, ne gardant plus sur elle que ses sous-vêtements et ses chaussures à talons.

A cette vue, Severus sentit sa bouche se dessécher et ses vêtements devenir définitivement trop petits. Doux Merlin, la simple vue de la jeune femme valait bien à elle seule toutes les années d'épreuve qu'il avait dû traverser. D'autant qu'elle n'en avait manifestement pas fini avec lui. Ne voulant surtout pas faire un mouvement qui puisse la faire changer d'avis, Severus resta parfaitement immobile, se repaissant du spectacle qui lui était offert.

Ne s'attardant pas sur le silence ou l'immobilité de l'homme, Hermione lui dit simplement :

-"Jusqu'à ce que je dise le contraire Sev', je t'interdis de bouger. "

Le froncement de sourcil qui répondit à ses paroles arracha un sourire amusé à la jeune femme qui se mit à effeuiller avec lenteur et dextérité son compagnon.


	16. Chapter 16 - Jeu de patience

Salut à toutes,

Déjà, je tiens à m'excuser platement pour ce retard. On croirait qu'il est plus simple de publier en temps et en heure quand est est deux sur un même comptes, mais en fait non ! Entre le boulot et le fait que j'étais pas là ce week end de mon côté et que Anamaelia a pas de connexion internet en ce moment (oui ça existe), c'était un peu folclo. En plus une fois que j'ai eut le temps pour m'occuper de publier ce chapitre, plus moyen d'accéder à ma session... Quand ça veut pas !

Mais ça ne nous empêchera pas de publier quand même le chapitre de demain, histoire de se faire pardonner ! ;-)

Ceci mis à part, on approche vraiment de la fin :-) Il ne reste plus que 2 chapitres et un petit épilogue... alors j'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et commentaires sur ce chapitre et sur ce que vous pensez que sera la suite.

A demain

Erinama

.

* * *

.

 **Jeu de patience**

.

C'était une véritable torture pour Severus. Tantôt la jeune femme semblait animée de l'assurance d'une femme accomplie, tantôt elle semblait retrouver son innocente maladresse. Pourtant, stoïque, Severus se laissa faire bon gré, mal gré. Torse nu, il était en train de subir tous les attouchements osés de sa compagne qui semblait éprouver un malin plaisir à ne pas vouloir s'occuper de la partie essentielle de son anatomie qui pourtant demandait clairement son attention.

Parcourant le torse finement ciselé de Severus, Hermione eut un sourire en sentant la contraction des muscles sous la peau, elle pouvait clairement ressentir la frustration de son compagnon. C'était un jeu qui l'amusait plus que tout : tester les limites de Severus.

Mais celui-ci avait certainement plus de résistance qu'elle. Pour vraiment lui faire perdre ses moyens, elle allait devoir faire encore plus. Elle embrassa de nouveau son compagnon en se serrant contre lui avant de lui jeter un regard plein de promesses et d'amorcer une longue et lente descente de baisers le long du torse de l'homme. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la limite du pantalon de celui-ci, elle en traça de sa langue la barrière pendant un instant avant d'effleurer de baisers la bosse clairement apparente.

Severus grogna. Premier signe d'une éventuelle perte de contrôle. Décidée à ne pas lui accorder ce qu'il désirait, elle chercha lentement de sa langue la languette de la fermeture éclair de sa braguette, puis la descendit avec une lenteur tortueuse.

Severus gronda à nouveau, un peu de mécontentement cette fois. Avec un sourire, Hermione lui accorda une semi délivrance : elle défit le bouton du pantalon et le laissa tomber aux pieds de l'homme. Severus resta stoïque, pourtant il mourrait d'envie d'envoyer balader l'étoffe et toutes celles qui restaient. Hermione commençait à voir le bout des limites de l'homme. Après un long moment à déposer d'innocents baisers sur la dernière barrière de tissus, elle finit par descendre le boxer, arrachant un faible soupir de soulagement à l'homme de marbre.

Le membre tendu à l'extrême face à elle quémandait désespérément ses caresses. Elle souffla légèrement dessus, arrachant un frisson d'anticipation à Severus avant de recommencer sa douce torture de baisers. Severus grogna à nouveau, cette Gryffondor allait définitivement avoir sa peau. Prenant pitié de l'homme, Hermione décida de délaisser les baisers pour tracer des arabesques de sa langue sur la tour Effel Snapienne.

-"Si tu continues comme ça, Hermione, je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir garantir mon immobilité très longtemps. " grogna l'homme avec une voix plus gutturale qu'à l'ordinaire.

Hermione eut un petit rire de gorge avant d'engloutir brusquement le membre de Severus, lui arrachant un petit cri entre la surprise et le soulagement. Mais aussitôt elle reprit une lenteur désespérément calculée. Aux combes de la frustration, Severus maudit une bonne centaine de générations de Gryffondors, avant de définitivement renoncer à toute immobilité. Il attrapa Hermione par les cheveux de la nuque et bascula la tête de la jeune femme pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-"Tu t'es bien amusée " lui susurra-t-il, d'une voix dangereuse. "A mon tour de te faire languir…"

La voix rauque de l'homme et la promesse déguisée en menace déclencha une vague de chaleur dans le bas ventre d'Hermione. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte ferme de son professeur et s'allongea sur l'épaisse moquette dans une pose tout à fait lascive. En deux temps, trois mouvements, Severus se débarrassa du reste de ses vêtements avant de couvrir la jeune femme de son corps brûlant. Les hanches de Severus s'encastrèrent à la perfection entre les cuisses de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière poussa un gémissement langoureux lorsque le membre de Severus vint frotter à travers du fin tissus de ses sous-vêtements son centre des plaisirs. Le gémissement parvint presque à abolir le reste de retenu que Severus avait réussi à conserver envers et contre la jeune femme. Il n'avait qu'une envie : faire crier cette dernière sous ses coups de reins. Mais avant elle devrait le supplier.

Avec un sourire machiavélique, il suivit la courbe d'une clavicule jusqu'à la naissance du cou qu'il mordilla, arrachant de profonds soupirs à sa partenaire. Puis il remonta le long du cou pour venir se saisir du lobe de l'oreille qu'il se mit à suçoter.

-"Prends garde, ma belle. Je vais te faire me supplier de te prendre…" susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille.

A ces mots, Hermione déglutit avec difficulté.


	17. Chapter 17 - Retour de flamme

Bonjour à toutes,

Vous savez qu'à quelque chose malheur est bon ? Nous avons certes été très en retard pour le chapitre précédent, mais ça veut dire que vous n'avez eut que peu à attendre pour ce chapitre. C'est cool non ? :-) (bon j'avoue j'ai oublié de publier vendredi, mais c'est mieux équilibré comme ça non ? :-D )

Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos commentaires, c'est comme ça qu'on progresse !

A la semaine prochaine,

Erinama

.

* * *

.

 **Retour de flamme**

.

Severus admira avec délectation durant quelques secondes la jeune femme alanguie dans ses bras. Il attendit même quelques secondes de plus qu'elle fronce les sourcils d'impatience. La jouvencelle avait tenu à jouer à un jeu dont elle regretterait bientôt dans avoir fixé les règles songea l'homme avec un sourire carnassier.

Il souffla doucement dans le cou de la jeune femme, lui arrachant un délicieux frisson. Sans jamais la toucher réellement, il parsema sa gorge et ses épaules de frôlement, lui arrachant de nombreux frissons et s'amusant de la voir s'agiter pour en obtenir plus. Ce qu'il daigna lui offrir lorsqu'elle se mit à gémir son prénom.

Avec une lenteur exaspérante l'homme incurva la courbe de ses baisers vers le bas, effleurant avec délicatesse les seins de la jeune femme mais lui refusant toujours un contact plus franc.

Severus cru ne jamais pouvoir se retenir lorsqu'Hermione lui plaqua en grondant la tête entre ses seins. Se forçant à reprendre contenance, l'amant se saisit des poignets de sa belle et les plaqua au-dessus de sa tête avec un froncement de sourcils menaçants, mais il daigna tout de même satisfaire sa douce. Avec force détours, il fit courir sa langue et ses lèvres sur les seins de celle-ci. Lorsqu'enfin il se saisi de l'un de ses téton durcit de plaisir, Hermione ne put retenir un petit cri de satisfaction. Elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux du ténébreux maître des potions, l'enjoignant à la fois de continuer mais aussi de se dépêcher.

Ayant à nouveau les mains libres, l'homme en profita pour les laisser vagabonder sur le corps de sa douce, prenant un plaisir presque sadique à la faire languir tant et plus. Effleurant avec délicatesse les hanches et le dos de sa compagne, Severus lui arrachait désormais des gémissements de plaisir mêlé de protestation, ses hanches se plaquant le plus possible contre l'homme dans une supplique muette. Ce geste arracha un rire rauque à Severus. A ce seul son, un frisson électrique parcouru le corps de la jeune femme.

-"Severus, s'il te plaît..." gémit-elle en désespoir de cause.

-"Hum" grogna l'homme pour seule réponse tout en parsemant le ventre de la jeune femme de baisers. "Que se passe-t-il jeune fille ?" acheva-t-if avec un ton rauque où perçait l'amusement.

Mi amusée, mi agacée, Hermione donna un coup de poing sans force dans l'épaule de Severus. A cette injonction toute gryffondorienne, il rendit les armes avec un nouveau rire. Il traça du bout de sa langue des chemins brulants sur la peau de la jeune femme descendant toujours plus loin.

Hermione ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir et d'impatience lorsque le ténébreux maître des potions se mit à mordiller l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, Severus souffla avec délicatesse sur le centre des plaisirs de la jeune femme, lui faisant pousser de nouveaux soupirs qui s'étouffèrent immédiatement lorsqu'il joignit sa langue à la partie.

Hermione rejeta la tête en arrière, s'abandonnant au plaisir qui l'envahissait, plongeant ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant, cambrant les reins inconsciemment et le souffle court.


	18. Chapter 18 - Apothéose

Bonjour à toutes !

Comment allez vous ? Vous êtes impatientes de lire ce chapitre ? :-D Et bien, profitez en bien car voila enfin le dernier chapitre (plus un petit épilogue en bonus). En tout cas j'espère qu'ils vous plaira, il a d'ailleurs été un peu particulier puisqu'il a été écrit à deux cette fois-ci. Anamaelia c'est retrouvé en panne d'inspiration et s'est ensuite fait un plaisir de corriger ce que j'avais écris :-)

Allé, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre et je vous retrouve à la fin pour le petit mot de la fin justement ^^

Erinama.

.

* * *

.

 **Apothéose**

.

Hermione était perdue. Entre Enfer et Paradis, elle semblait devoir oublier jusqu'à son propre nom. Torture ou délice, elle n'était plus vraiment sûre si elle était la victime ou la complice.

-"Severus" gémit-elle une fois de plus.

Mais ce dernier ne répondit pas. Elle pouvait pourtant très bien sentir l'homme dont la langue s'afférait sur ses parties intimes. Lentement, il l'amenait au bord de la jouissance mais il la lui refusait toujours. Le souffle de la jeune femme était erratique et désordonné, pour le plus grand amusement de l'homme en noir.

-"S'il te plaît Severus" gémit-elle "Je te veux en moi."

L'homme eut un petit rire mais continua son interminable torture.

-"Severus, je t'en supplie "gémit-elle en désespoir de cause, rendant définitivement les armes. Elle pleurait presque de frustration.

Tout à coup, l'homme s'éloigna d'elle, la laissant haletante et frustrée. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu exprimer son mécontentement, Hermione sentit un léger effleurement sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, puis dans une délicieuse et lente caresse, le membre de Severus se fraya un chemin le long de ses jambes, promesse délicate des plaisirs à venir. Un long frémissement électrique la secoua et elle ne put retenir un long gémissement tandis que l'homme s'emparait voracement de ses lèvres.

Brulante de désir, la jeune femme répondit avec enthousiasme à son baiser, nouant ses bras autour de son cou, dans une tentative de se rapprocher de lui le plus possible. Lorsqu'elle se mit à onduler des hanches dans une invite sans équivoque, Severus ne put retenir un grondement possessif et, tout en plongeant sa tête dans son cou, il glissa un bras autour de sa taille pour la plaquer contre lui. Ce simple mouvement amena le sexe tumescent de l'homme à l'entrée de la jeune femme, leur arrachant a tous deux un gémissement de pur plaisir.

Résistant de toutes ses forces son envie de plonger en elle sans autre forme de procès, Severus pris tout de même le temps de s'écarter légèrement de la jeune femme, une interrogation muette dans le regard. Attendrie, Hermione vint caresser la joue de son amant du creux de sa paume et elle l'embrassa avec toute sa tendresse, son affection et sa confiance. Un éclair de compréhension passa entre eux, comme un courant magique, les liants plus surement que n'importe quelle promesse.

Le cœur battant à la chamade, Severus l'embrassa encore tout en frottant lascivement son membre gorgé et presque douloureux contre la fente humide de la jeune femme, la préparant encore un petit peu plus à l'accueillir.

Avec un gémissement presque douloureux, il pénétra lentement en elle, sentant avec délice le fourreau étroit et brulant de la jeune femme se refermer autour de lui. A ce simple mouvement, Hermione rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle coupé par le plaisir. Haletante, la jeune femme se mit à onduler du bassin, invitant son amant à se mettre lui aussi en mouvement.

Répondant immédiatement à sa demande, Severus se mit à faire des va et vient, lentement tout d'abord puis de plus en plus rapidement à mesure qu'Hermione sous l'emprise d'un plaisir dévorant gémissait et se resserrait autour de lui. Mais malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions de faire durer le plaisir et de faire perdre la tête à sa belle, il était lui-même du bord de la rupture. Lorsque la jeune femme se mit à crier de plaisir, des vagues de passion la parcourant tout entière et la faisant se convulser autour de lui, il ne put tenir plus longtemps et se répondit en elle avec un râle de plaisir.

Prenant tout de même le soin de ne pas l'écraser, Severus s'effondra aux côtés d'Hermione. Avec un miaulement de contentement, la jeune femme vint se lover dans ses bras. A ce simple geste de confiance absolue, Severus sentit son cœur se serrer, et tandis qu'ils s'endormaient tous les deux, un sourire heureux vint fleurir sur ses lèvres pour la première fois depuis des années.

.

* * *

.

Alors comment avez vous trouvé ? Bien, moyen, carrément nul ?

Vous imaginiez que cette histoire se déroulerai comme ça ou carrément différemment ? :-D

Est-ce qu'une suite vous ferrai envie ? Sur ce couple là principalement ou avec eux mais un autre couple principal ? Pour tout dire, on a commencé quelque chose, mais on en est encore qu'au tout début (fouettez Anamaelia, c'est de sa faute!) alors si vous avez des envies hésitez pas ça nous donnera peut être des idée pour des trucs encore mieux ;-)

A bientôt pour l'épilogue.

Erinama


	19. Epilogue - Mariage

Bonjour à toutes,

Et voilà la fin de nos déboires chez les sorciers... Enfin la fin d'une aventure mais le début d'une autre ^^ Bon pour pas vois laisser trop en plan non plus, même si le but d'Hermione est déjà atteint voilà un dernier petit aperçu de sa vie ensuite. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plût et je vous dit à bientôt pour les nouveaux déboires mais cette fois d'un sorcier marié.  
Un bon week-end à tous

Anamaëlia

.

Bonjour bonjour,

D'après ce que j'ai vu cette petite histoire a eut l'air de vous plaire, surtout les derniers chapitres ! :-) Histoire de finir sur une touche un petit peu rose bonbon voila un petit bonus rien que pour vous (oui j'aime les films de filles et j'aime les happy ends, et alors ?).

Après contrairement à ce que sous-entends Anamaelia, la partie suivante potentielle est pas encore écrite. Commencée, mais pas finie en fait, donc la prochaine publication risque de ne malheureusement pas arriver tout de suite... fouettez Anamaelia, harcelez la, c'est de sa faute ! :-D Mais plus sérieusement, si il y a des couples que vous avez particulièrement envie de voir apparaitre ou des idées d'évènements loufoques, n'hésitez pas à nous en faire part, ça nous fait toujours rigoler d'essayer de les intégrer ;-) (des restes des défis surements)

A très bientôt j'espère !

Erinama

.

* * *

.

 **Epilogue - Mariage**

.

Dans la petite pièce qui avait été mis à la disposition du futur marié, Severus tournait en rond comme un fauve enfermé dans une cage trois fois trop petite. Trois pas dans un sens, demi-tour, trois pas dans l'autre sens, évitement de Lucius Malfoy, re-demi-tour, le ténébreux maître des potions ne s'arrêtait plus. Habillé dans une luxueuse robe de sorcier, noire bien entendu, finement ajustée à sa silhouette, Severus s'arrêta une énième fois pour tenter de desserrer son col qui lui semblait rétrécir de minute en minute. Lucius regardait ce petit manège avec un sourire amusé, assistant pour la première fois à une démonstration visible de nervosité chez l'homme en noir.

-"Et si elle changeait d'avis ? Et si elle ne venait pas ?" demanda celui-ci avec une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

\- "Cela n'arrivera pas" tenta de le rassurer Lucius, son sourire s'agrandissant visiblement. "Si elle t'a forcé la main et réussi à t'amener jusqu'ici c'est qu'elle ne changera pas d'avis !"

-"Elle devrait pourtant !" s'exclama Severus, la mine de plus en plus sombre. "J'ai l'âge d'être son père et…"

-"Et tu ne l'es pas" le coupa le blond. "Cesse donc de te morfondre, Hermione est une grande fille. Je suis persuadé qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait, même si je préfèrerais la voir épouser mon fils…" achevât-il avec un clin d'œil.

A ces mots, Severus blêmit de rage, mais il n'eut pas le temps de punir ces paroles blasphématoire que trois coups timides retentirent à la porte. Lucius eut à peine le temps d'inviter leur visiteur à entrer qu'une tornade blanche pénétra dans la pièce et se jeta au cou de Severus qui chancela légèrement sous l'impact.

-"Mione ? Que fais-tu là ?" bafouilla-t-il surpris par cette apparition.  
-"Je t'aime, je veux t'épouser, si tu oses hésiter je viens te chercher à coups de baguette et je t'aime" débita-t-elle avec un débit de mitraillette avant de l'embrasser à perdre haleine puis de repartir comme elle était venue, dans un tourbillonnement de froufrous immaculés, laissant derrière elle un Severus avec un sourire radieux aux lèvres et un Lucius écroulé de rire sur une chaise.


End file.
